l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Fred Wan
Fred Wan is a member of the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team. Fred's main work is as editor, but has also contributed as writer on some fictions. About Fred *'Name': Fred Wan *'Nickname': Unicorn Marketeer *'Age': 29 *'Positions': Two separate and related ones: 1) Continuity Editor for the CCG 2) Assistant Story Lead, Legend of the Five Rings Brand History Way back when Imperial Edition was still in stores, I picked up a pair of starters from my friendly local gaming store. I did not get much of a chance to play until Time of the Void came out, but when it did, my local playerbase just dove into L5R--an RPG campaign started and we made regular trips down to Seattle for events. Eventually, a playtest team started in Vancouver. After about a year, I was asked to take over as the Team Lead of the PT Team. Around the same time, I was asked by the then-Story Team if I wanted to try out as a freelancer for the RPG. I said "definitely!". After a tryout piece, I was assigned my first real piece of L5R work--a vassal family in Secrets of the Unicorn. That led to more freelance writing opportunities. After a few books, I started editing, on a volunteer basis, the Friday fics of Rich and Shawn. After a few months as an unofficial editor, Eric Devlin, who was Brand Manager at the time, called me, told me about the Continuity Editor position he was creating, and asked if I would be interested in filling it. Again, I said yes. I moved up to the Continuity Editor role, and passed on being head of the PT Team to Patrick Naayer. When Rich moved on and Shawn became Story Lead, I became the Assistant Lead as well.(http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=65576) Duties Two different sets of duties: As Continuity Editor: I work with the Design Team to make sure that the CCG cards and themes reflect and reinforce the image we paint of Rokugan in fictions and the RPG. I work with the Story Team, to make sure that any themes that are first introduced in the CCG are fleshed out and supported in the story when it is required. As Continuity Editor, I make a lot of "tweaking" suggestions; minor changes in order to have both teams' work support each other. As Assistant Story Lead: My duties here tend to be a bit broader and harder to define. As a general idea, my role here is to make sure that all of the work by the Story Team is consistent with itself, and that we paint as vivid and as engaging a picture as possible. I do a lot of work on the fictions, both the Friday fics and others: I write the outline and plot for many, and I work with the writers to select which characters to use, any major scenes that need to take place within the fiction itself. I will make changes to wording, tone, and backdrop in order to foreshadow future events, or so that Clans are portrayed in a manner that is consistent between authors. Quite a bit of my work in this capacity involves checking what happened in the past, such as in older RPG supplements, and making sure that our work is as true to the roughly dozen years of history of L5R. I also tend to do a lot of work with story prizes: I craft many of them, as well as interpret player actions & decisions and how they should be integrated into the storyline. I also tend to be the main official representative of the Story Team on the various AEG and Clan forums: Shawn outranks me, of course, but I just tend to poke my head up more often in more places. Oh, and I do some writing too, but much of it is integrated into other people's work, so it is difficult to tell which parts are mine.(http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=65576) Favourite Fiction My favorite piece of my own work is titled "Coming of Age"; it was not published with a title on it though because it was written as a chapter introduction for one of the RPG books (I leave it as an exercise to the reader to figure out which fiction it is, and in which book). As for other people's work... I have a lot of favorite moments, so it is difficult to list which ones and why without taking up far more space than we intended for these short blurbs. (http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=65576) Works * The Flowers, The Snow - Jan 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-flowers-the-snow/ - with Nancy Sauer * Winter Court: The Month of the Boar - Dec 2007 - http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=64320 collaboration with Nancy Sauer. * Family Troubles - Sep 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/family-troubles/- collaboration with Rusty Priske Statistics *Fictions: 3 *Abbreviated Fictions: 2 / 3 *Kills: 1 *Unnamed Kills: 14 *Total kills: 15 *Named kills per fiction: 1/2 = 50% *Most written for faction: All, Crane Clan, Crab Clan. (1 fiction) *Least written for faction: n/a On Screen Kills * Hiruma Aya - The Flowers, The Snow Off Screen Kills n/a Unnamed Kills * 9 un-named Crab defending the Cherry Blossom Snow Brewery. - The Flowers, The Snow * the brew master and all the workers at the Cherry Blossom Snow Brewery (at least 5 in total). - The Flowers, The Snow Factions Written for * All - Winter Court: The Month of the Boar * Crab Clan - The Flowers, The Snow * Crane Clan - The Flowers, The Snow Category:Writers